The invention relates to a wearable accessory.
Accessories have been used to enhance or decorate a person's appearance/clothing and quite often, the taste of the person determines type of accessories to wear. However, it is known that a person's taste may change with time, fashion trend and age etc and this may result in consumers wearing accessories for a short period of time and always buying new ones and more often than not, the old accessories are thrown away. This leads to wastage.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a wearable accessory which addresses at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art and/or to provide the public with a useful choice.